


Tornado dentro de casa

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Estella needs a break, F/F, Prompt Fic, Romance, Single Parents, Tired Estella Havisham
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Estella está simplesmente farta da bagunça que seu filho faz dentro da casa que compartilha com Rebecca.
Relationships: Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham
Kudos: 8





	Tornado dentro de casa

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente em um site brasileiro chamado Spirit Fanfics. Estou colocando a data original da postagem.
> 
> Essa fanfic foi baseada num prompt sobre personagem A sendo um pai solteiro e personagem B cuidando da criança.

Estella provavelmente nunca odiou alguém tanto quanto o último cara com quem ela dormiu. Não por ele ser ruim de cama ou algo parecido, mas por ele não saber usar _a porra da camisinha direito_. 

E eis que aqui ela estava, com uma cria de agora dois anos fazendo bagunça na sala enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente acalmá-lo antes que sua colega de quarto voltasse para casa. 

Aquilo era o inferno na terra, só podia. É como se um tornado tivesse passado pela casa inteira, destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

Não, ela não odiava seu filho. Não conseguia quando ele a encarava com aqueles belos olhos azuis e lhe pedia perdão com uma lágrima escapando do canto do olho. Maldito amor de mãe.

Com um suspiro, ela finalizou sua bronca com a criança e pegou-a no colo, resolvendo tentar niná-lo para ver se se acalmava e dormia de uma vez.

Ela odiava a forma como ele era simplesmente a coisa mais adorável daquele mundo enquanto adormecia em seus braços, aconchegado em seu peito e chupando o dedão. Não sabia se batia em sua bunda ou apertava suas bochechas.

No segundo em que ela soltou um suspiro, a porta da casa se abriu e o sorriso que Rebecca carregava enquanto entrava desapareceu. Ela com certeza não estava feliz por todo o caos que aquele peste tinha feito em sua sala. Porém, tão rápido quanto desapareceu, seu sorriso voltou - embora relativamente menor.

\- Problemas para cuidar da criança? - questionou ela, seu olhar amolecendo ao pousar no pequeno adormecido.

Estella soltou um suspiro frustrado e sorriu torto.

\- Nem me fale. Parece que nada que eu faço adianta. Ele sempre quebra todos os brinquedos que eu dou e resolve usar a _porra_ dos vasos no lugar!

\- Shhh! - Rebecca foi rápida em calá-la, colocando a mão em sua boca. - Você vai acordá-lo. E também não devia ficar xingando na frente da criança, mesmo ela estando dormindo.

A loira revirou os olhos. Ela podia estar certa, mas não diria isso em voz alta, independentemente do quanto seu sorriso de vitória fizesse seu coração pular em seu peito.

Dirigindo um último olhar à morena, seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto improvisado do garoto, descansando seu corpo pesado em uma cama repleta de cobertores e pequenas almofadas. O pequeno revirou-se algumas vezes - dando mini infartos em Estella, que não queria de jeito nenhum que ele acordasse logo agora - e logo se acalmou, sua consciência transcendendo definitivamente para a maravilhosa e mágica terra dos sonhos.

Fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si, Estella soltou um suspiro pesado e voltou à sala, sem se importar com as coisas que estavam todas jogadas no sofá onde ela e, logo depois, Rebecca se sentaram.

\- Você parece exausta, meu bem. - disse ela com ternura, puxando a loira pela cintura em sua direção.

\- Esse menino me deixa doida.

A morena riu baixo e, acariciando os cabelos loiros encaracolados, puxou-a em direção à si, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Estella. Você é uma ótima mãe. Tenho certeza de que ele vai se tornar um doce rapaz quando crescer.

\- Tomara. - ela grunhiu. - Se eu estiver criando essa criança pra ele acabar virando um machinho escroto eu vou me atirar desse prédio, e vou levar ele junto!

Rebecca riu sem levar a ameaça de Estella a sério. Elas nunca eram sérias. Por mais que a loira pudesse dizer que não, se preocupava com aquele pequeno além da conta. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando Estella até sugeriu entrar em um curso relâmpago de como ser mãe, apenas para aprender a trocar uma fralda. Ela era tão dedicada… 

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Rebecca segurou-se ao máximo para não rir ao perceber que Estella tinha adormecido encostada em seu ombro. Céus, que rápido! Da última vez, ela tinha demorado pelo menos um minuto. 

A morena fez que não com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia vê-la. Deus, aquela mulher era incorrigível.

Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e ajeitou o sofá para que ficasse mais confortável para deitar, e, então, com muito cuidado, levantou de seu lugar e deitou Estella sobre as almofadas que enfeitavam o móvel estofado. Depois, na pontinha dos pés, buscou um cobertor que tinha por perto e a cobriu, certificando-se de que não tinha deixado nada de fora.

Depois do dia que ela teve, com certeza precisava daquele descanso.

\- Durma bem, meu bem. - sussurrou a morena, inclinando-se na direção de Estella e dando-lhe um último beijo na testa.

Deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, Rebecca encarou a sala toda desorganizada. O dever de Estella podia ter sido colocado em pausa, mas o dela estava apenas começando.

De forma alguma Rebecca se importava em ajudar sua amiga a cuidar de seu filho, mesmo que fosse arrumando a bagunça que ele fazia com os enfeites de mesa e os talheres guardador na gaveta da cozinha. Estella estava preparada para aquela criança tanto quanto ela quando descobriu a gravidez, e o maldito homem que fez isso com ela simplesmente paga uma quantia de dinheiro por mês - incrivelmente baixa, para ser sincera - e ainda tem a cara de pau de postar as fotos com o novo namorado no Instagram como se não existisse nenhuma criança que ele tivesse que cuidar - não que Estella fosse aceitar sua ajuda, de qualquer forma. A loira estava completamente despreparada e a criança exigia cuidados e era um assunto a ser tratado com seriedade. O mínimo que Rebecca podia fazer é ajudar a amiga para que não ficasse sobrecarregada.

Embora amasse seu filho, Rebecca ainda sentia que Estella mataria Damien de mil formas diferentes se cruzasse com ele na rua de novo. Ela não defenderia a atitude do rapaz em não assumir a criança e só pagar uma miséria de pensão, mas também não apoiava as ideias malucas de Estella e seus esquemas para assassinato.

Alguém precisava manter aquela mulher na linha, e essa era sua função.

Assim que terminou de arrumar a sala, ouviu vagamente o som do garoto resmungando; não era exatamente um choro, mas era o bastante para que ela soubesse que ele estava desperto. Deixou tudo de lado e, para evitar que a loira acordasse de seu sono, disparou para o quarto e confortar o pequeno, que estava, de fato, desperto.

Ela gentilmente tirou-o da cama e o confortou em seus braços, acariciando os cabelos curtos com ternura enquanto cantarolava uma canção de ninar. O garoto tinha hábitos de sonecas mais do que sono pesado, hábito que provavelmente herdou da mãe, então, sempre que acordava, as garotas precisavam colocá-lo de volta para dormir para conseguir recarregar as energias direito - e para elas terem mais tempo para arrumar a bagunça antes que começasse de novo. 

Por sorte, isso não era tão difícil, e o pequeno logo voltou a dormir. Rebecca sorriu ao vê-lo com os olhos fechados e, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, colocou-o de volta na cama.

\- NOSSA, VAI SE FUDER! - e agora era a vez de Estella acordar, calma como sempre.

Amedrontada pelos gritos, a morena fechou a porta do quarto e correu para a sala.

\- O que foi??

A loira estava sentada no sofá, franzindo o cenho e rangendo os dentes para o celular preso entre seus dedos, como se este fosse a causa de todos os problemas do mundo.

\- Olha essa porra! - ergueu o aparelho na direção da colega, que se aproximou a passos lentos.

A tela estava aberta no Instagram, mais especificamente em uma foto de dois homens, um de cabelos pretos e, o outro, loiros. O primeiro sorria para a câmera enquanto o segundo dava-lhe um beijo na bochecha. No centro, exibiam suas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados, um anel de prata visível no dedo anelar do moreno.

_Ganhei dois presentes lindos pra levar pra casa hoje: um anel e um noivo._ \- dizia a legenda.

\- Eles tão noivos? - a morena exclamou em um espanto. Por essa ela não esperava.

\- Eles tão noivos! - gritou a loira, desesperada, jogando o celular no chão. - Esse lazarento me chama pra porra de uma festa que eu nem queria ir, pega uma camisinha ruim, me emprenha e ainda tem a cara de pau de ficar esfregando na minha cara que ele vai casar e eu não!

Rebecca engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão de raiva no rosto de Estella ao pegar o celular do chão e abrir o primeiro contato de seu WhatsApp. Porém, ao pressionar o botão do áudio, seu rosto mudou para a expressão mais falsa de felicidade que ela já tinha visto.

\- Parabéns, Phillip! - cantarolou com a voz fina. - Tudo de bom pra você! Podia ter escolhido um homem melhor? Podia, mas fico muito feliz por você. Só por você, o Damien não; pau no cu dele. - encerrou o áudio ao som de Rebecca tentando conter o riso.

A situação com Phillip, embora quem visse julgasse que devia ter um clima estranho entre ele e Estella, era justamente o oposto. Phillip sabia muito bem da situação entre Estella e Damien, principalmente do quanto eles se odiavam. Os dois se conheciam há muito tempo, até chegaram a namorar no passado, mas não deu em nada. A vericidade dessa conexão entre eles não tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis de lidar, considerando que Estella tinha um filho com o homem que era seu namorado - agora, noivo -, mas Phillip continuava sendo bondoso o suficiente para ser o pai que nem mesmo Estella teve.

Na realidade, Phillip era o mais próximo de um pai que a criança tinha. Ele tentava os visitar com a maior frequência que podia, sempre trazendo algum brinquedo para o garoto e algo para Estella. Não era muito, e ele não era obrigado, mas julgava ser o mínimo do mínimo necessário para compensar as besteiras que Damien fez no passado. Se ele não planejava acatar a criança, não seria muito cavalheiresco de Phillip ver aquela situação se desenrolar e não fazer nada a respeito.

Ao menos _ele_ era um bom exemplo, ao contrário do pai de sangue dele, que era um vagabundo.

Estella voltou a franzir o cenho e jogou o celular do outro lado do sofá, optando por expressar sua raiva cruzando os braços e resmungando.

Rebecca ainda sorria. O jeitinho de Estella era uma das coisas que mais a atraía nela. Ela era autêntica: falava o que pensava e dane-se a opinião dos outros. Ela nunca teria essa coragem que ela tem, nem se bebesse duzentos copos de whisky - isso apenas a faria vomitar.

\- Não fique assim, meu bem. - consolou-a ao sentar do seu lado. Passou a mão por cima de seu ombro e acariciou-lhe o braço, disparando-lhe um sorriso. - Tenho certeza de que você logo vai encontrar alguém perfeito pra você. Alguém que vai te amar, te dar carinho, te aguentar nos seus dias difíceis e vai amar seu filho tanto quanto você o ama.

As bochechas de Estella começaram a queimar, embora ela quisesse fazer de tudo para disfarçar o fato. Rebecca fazia coisas com ela que ela nem conseguia colocar em palavras. O jeito que ela falava, a forma que a confortava, a sensibilidade naqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes… Tudo nela era perfeito! Céus, o que a loira não daria para passar o resto da sua vida ao lado daquela mulher.

Mas é claro que nunca aconteceria. Com o universo conspirando contra ela a cada curva, era mais provável que ela saísse com um guaxinim do que com ela.

Estella conseguia se lembrar com clareza da época piranha pela qual Rebecca passou. Foi durante o tempo que estavam na faculdade, quando, todos os dias, a morena levava um homem diferente para seu quarto, liberando-os apenas quando o sol nascia. 

Só Deus sabe o que acontecia entre as quatro paredes espessas daquele quarto, mas Estella tinha algumas ideias.

Embora apoiasse toda a ideia da rebeldia de sua melhor amiga, principalmente depois de tantos anos que ela passou sob o controle de seus pais superprotetores, era bom vê-la de volta ao seu estado mais tranquilo. Francamente, Estella já estava cansada de ter que dormir ouvindo barulhos do quarto de Rebecca e ter seus compromissos cancelados pelos “imprevistos” que assolavam a amiga. Ainda bem que aquela fase tinha passado e agora ela tinha um pouco mais de juízo, ou podia ter acabado igual à ela.

No meio-tempo que Estella repassava a história de sua vida em sua cabeça, Rebecca teve que se segurar novamente para não rir da cara que a loira estava fazendo em sua direção. Encarando-a com a boca aberta, ela parecia um peixe. Um peixinho bobinho, mas que Rebecca adorava com todo seu coração.

Algo dentro de si deve ter acontecido e libertaram a Rebecca piriguete da época da faculdade, pois, antes que a própria morena percebesse, avançou nos lábios de Estella, selando-os com os seus e finalmente conseguindo fazê-la reagir - com um arregalar de olhos.

Mesmo sem uma reação na hora, Rebecca levou suas mãos às bochechas de Estella e manteve seus lábios colados aos seus. Ela não podia evitar, o sabor da sua boca era incrivelmente viciante.

Antes tarde do que nunca, Estella retribuiu o contato, levando suas mãos à cintura da morena e aprofundando o beijo. Ela podia sentir sua língua passando por cima de seus lábios, removendo seu gloss sabor uva e misturando-o com o leve tom de rosa que ela carregava na boca.

Seu coração palpitou como nunca ao vê-la sorrir quando seus lábios se separaram. Ela não precisava de muito para fazê-la se sentir assim, mas, Deus, aquilo tudo foi tão repentino que seu cérebro parecia ter parado. E Rebecca percebeu.

\- Você está bem, Estella? - perguntou, rindo.

\- Por favor, seja minha namorada. - disse antes que pudesse repensar as próprias palavras, o que causou um forte rubor em seus bochechas e uma onda de risadas vindas da morena. - … S-sabe, deixa quieto. Podemos apagar isso, por favor?

\- Sim.

Estella travou.

\- … Vamos apagar isso?

Deus, Rebecca não iria aguentar desse jeito.

\- Não, sua boba! Eu quero ser sua namorada. - apertou as bochechas da loira entre suas palmas. - Já estava demorando pra você perceber.

De repente, Estella se sentia burra. Contudo, jogou a sensação de lado e aproveitou o momento para juntar seus lábios novamente, o impacto jogando Rebecca de costas no sofá.

Enquanto seus lábios se encaixavam um no outro, aproveitando a explosão de sensações e alegrias, a britânica ergueu a mão para pegar o celular acima da cabeça da morena. Ao se separarem, ela abriu um sorriso travesso e ajeitou-se ao lado de Rebecca.

\- Vem cá. Vamos esfregar nossa felicidade na cara de feto caolho do Damien.

Rebecca riu.


End file.
